The control of unwanted vegetation around the lower edging of fencing, sidewalks, adjacent buildings or other structures, and gardens presents a major problem to landscapers and gardeners. Such control is provided by mechanical barriers as well as chemical treatment of areas in which it is desired to prevent the spread of vegetation.
Physical barriers to control vegetation have proven ineffective in that the vegetation may grow and propagate under or around such barriers. Chemical herbicides present environmental concerns for the health and safety of those in contact with the vegetation to be controlled as well as those individuals which normally come in contact with the soil.
A need has thus arisen for a vegetation barrier which is effective and environmentally safe. A need has further arisen for a vegetation barrier that is easy to install and provides lasting vegetation control. SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
In accordance with the present invention, a vegetation barrier is provided. The barrier includes a water permeable container. The container includes salt.